


Only Your Stars

by crowaion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, add more characters as i go, shoutout to the shameless souls who make it worth doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of reader insert stories with Ensemble Stars characters. Done via requests; feel free to ask for something! (Rules and elaboration at the end of the first chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venting / Izumi Sena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we all know everyone wanted it and someone had to do it.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> requested by: izu/san  
> character: izumi sena  
> theme: bonding

From your time at Yumenosaki Academy, you've learned many things. About idols, about their work, about the boys themselves. It was already a very rewarding experience, even if the time was only a few months long in accuracy (so far), and you were certain you'd come to learn more and more with each passing day - those of which came to feel like they went by in the blink of an eye.

However, truth be told, there were still some things you didn't understand. Or, rather, more accurately put: some _boys_. And, no, as many would guess, the boys that formed the Oddball Trio were not at the top of your "Do Not Understand" list, not even the childish king Leo Tsukinaga was at the top of it either. Although they were confusing and you had much to learn about them as well, the person you simply couldn't quite make sense of was none other than third year Izumi Sena.

It was actually confusing in itself, really. The fact that you could understand the Oddballs and Leo _better_ than him. But Izumi was a confusing person - he always displayed how he felt, very straightforward and withholding nothing (he _did_ call almost every passer-by an insult somehow). That alone should make him comprehensible, simple. But he wasn't. Not at all.

You had to wonder: was Izumi Sena alright? The way he was and how his future was continuing to unravel?

He felt more like someone who needed the most help understanding  _himself_ , rather than what he came off as. And he came off as many things, truly. Rude, creepy, obsessive - to name a few. But that couldn't be all he was, that alone couldn't even accurately define who he was. He had to have reasons and worries and internal fights with himself. He wasn't just some rude and obsessive jerk - something was wrong. But that was the one thing he couldn't be outright about. He was outright about how he felt towards others, towards ideas, towards other minor things. But he was not outright about himself.

That was what made him so confusing.

Why doesn't he scream when he needs help?

"Sena-kun," You call out into the Knights clubroom. It's just the two of you and today you were determined to get to really know the _real_ Izumi Sena (just a little bit if that's all you could get - baby steps, after all!), even if he did shove you off a roof somehow. You hoped he didn't, though. "can we talk for a bit?"

He looks up from his sheets (probably reviewing new songs), his face already contorting into a look of annoyance. "What for? It's annoying to stop just to chat, I have to focus on work."

"It's not annoying!" You argue firmly, plopping down beside him and blissfully ignoring his grunt of disgust. "It's _building friendships_. We're not friends yet, but we will be!"

"Don't I get a say in this? Whether you become my 'friend' or whatever?" He has his gaze set back on the music sheets and you take this as an awkward "go ahead" because if Izumi really wanted to be alone, it'd be explicitly clear - like him ignoring you flat out.

"You do. But you have to know me first."

"I know you're annoying."

"More than that!"

He huffs and shoots you a look. One of those that read "you exhaust me" but you take it all in stride. Overwhelming optimism is what's going to get you through interacting with Izumi. It's all you have to make it through this.

"So! Tell me everything! Or, well, not everything, I guess. We can build up to things you don't want to tell me about yet. It's all about trust and feeling comfortable!" You smile, meeting his eyes - getting to see exactly the way he falters at the idea of anyone being like this with him. Truthfully, the only person who acts like this with him is Arashi.

For a moment, he considers this is not so bad - feeling like he can slowly open up to someone, get to know them, feel safe. But the lingering fear of being abandoned is still there, and he hesitates. Can these "friendships" really last forever? Won't Arashi, and even you (if he chooses to open up now), someday run somewhere he can't reach? Just like Makoto did? It'd be exhausting, to chase after not only one but _three_ people - begging and hoping for them to come back to a safe place he can reach. Isn't it safer to just not know anyone at all?

It was scary. Being stuck in one place all alone, while the people you love move further and further away - better than you, stronger than you.

But he kind of wants to try.

"If I, uh... if I agree to this..." He says slowly, choosing his words carefully, not meeting your eyes at all, like a frightened and nervous child, rather than the tough teenager he tries to be. "... Will you help me? Will you stay?"

You don't know what he means and, logically, "staying" is a very vague thing - no person could "stay" forever. But you nod. Because you feel like you could. You could help, you could stay. Whatever it is, he could use another person at his side.

You could meet the real Izumi Sena someday.

"Yeah," You nodded, but you still want to say it outloud - if only for his sake, because it looks like he's a little bit afraid (probably holding back) and he needs the assurance. "yeah, I can help you. I can stay. I mean, I'm the one who suggested this, after all."

You pause, pursing your lips in thought before quickly adding, "Besides... I don't think you're as bad as everyone says, or as bad as you come off. I want to learn. And I can only do that by staying with you, right? I mean, I have to. We attend the same school and all and uh... wow this is getting really deep already... Haha..."

"Thanks."

You look up (and Izumi almost cringes - how did you not get whiplash from snapping up that fast?) and to him, eyes wide. "Huh?"

Embarrassed, he scowls and looks away, folding his arms across his chest. "I-I mean, you may be super frustrating, but... I guess you're not _entirely_ bad."

"Hmm... Okay! I'm starting to understand you a lot more already." You nod to yourself and suddenly stand up, holding your hand out to him with a grin. "Alright! Let's try this again, then, yeah? My name is (First Name) (Last Name) and I look forward to working with you! Please take care of me!"

He looks at you, an eyebrow raised before relaxing and standing up himself, taking your hand carefully, hesitating slightly before doing so, but shaking it firmly. "N-Nice to meet... you. I'm Izumi Sena."

"Yes! I hope we get along!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the first one being finished (i have three more to upload), we begin the self-indulgence train. this one wasn't exactly outright romantic, i'm sorry! but it has to do with building a relationship (it will lead to romance, of course) - and this will definitely be brought up again when i write for izumi more in this series! (i'm definitely not done with him yet, lol.) he has a lot of stuff going on that needs some light before you dive right in to dating him - imo, with his past, he's definitely not the type to just fall in love as simply as someone like, say, chiaki? it'll make more sense as i go, promise! besides, i had to randomly pick themes and this is what izumi got. next time, i swear, more kissy-kissy.
> 
> anyways, if you have a request, simply comment or message me with:
> 
> name: (your name, for request credit but you can put anon if you'd like)  
> character:  
> theme:
> 
> feel free to elaborate if you have something you specifically want in them! however, i will not write:
> 
> \- incest (elaboration: you can request rei and ritsu (i.e.; both paired with you/reader at the same time) - but they will have no romantic or sexual feelings for each other.)  
> \- noncon  
> \- pedophilia  
> \- outright sexual intercourse (this is solely because i'm not too good at it yet - i can vague about it or do borderline stuff but... yeah. sorry. i'm like. 9 eternally.)
> 
> that's all! i'll get to it as soon as possible once i've received the request.


	2. Swimsuits / Kaoru Hakaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: izu/san  
> character: kaoru hakaze  
> theme: swimsuits

There were a lot of things you could be doing today. Getting ahead on homework, reviewing stuff for upcoming lives, even helping around with some club events or something! You could even go out shopping for groceries, maybe go out with some friends, anything really.

But, no, instead you were here, at the beach. And that alone would be pleasant - it was wonderful out, after all - except for the fact you were there with none other than the most difficult unit to handle: _UNDEAD_.

What would've normally been such a nice day at the beach was now a hectic babysitting job. Now, the boys weren't exactly _bad_. Adonis, Koga, Rei, and Kaoru were all okay, they had their hearts in the right place, really! They were just... you know.

_Wild_.

"Ahh... (Last Name)-san, could you be a dear and let me lean on you...? The sun is draining me of all life..." Rei sighs, wobbling on his feet from where he stands. It was only seconds after getting out the car and he was already complaining about the sun.

"Haha, if you get to lean on one side, can I lean on the other?" Kaoru suggests, suddenly at your side and invading your personal space without waiting for an answer, draping an arm over your shoulders.

Not even seconds after Kaoru leans on you does an angry voice cut through the air and you quickly feel Kaoru's weight suddenly removed from you, you know instantly that your saviour is Koga and you take a mental note to thank him later. "Oi! Vampire bastard! Idiot playboy! Leave (Last Name)-san alone!" He shouts at the blond (who whines about how he hates another man touching him) while Adonis makes sure Rei doesn't collapse into the sand.

"Oogami, do not shout. You will disturb the others trying to relax here." Adonis reprimands gently, using a free hand to pat Koga's head in a good-natured attempt to soothe him before he grabs Rei and throws him over his shoulders, taking their leader to lay down in a beach chair - preferably under an umbrella, Rei remarks, inbetween his complaining of how a creature of his status should not be carried in such a manner. Koga stomps along after them, still simmering with rage, leaving you with Kaoru, who's smiling merrily at your side.

"It's already so lively and we just got here..." You murmur, moving to follow after the other three. But Kaoru reaches out and grabs your wrist, tugging you towards the water. You seriously can't escape him - he just keeps trying.

"Let's ignore them and go in the water right away! I'd surf, but I don't think you know how, so I'll take it nice and slow with you today~"

You sigh but allow being pulled along - you were going to swim anyway so it doesn't really matter now. "Do you have to make that sound so gross?"

"You interpreted it that way!" Kaoru argues childishly, stopping right before the edge where the water stops and pulls back into the sea. "Anyway, you should take off that jacket already so we can go in! C'mon! Just leave it with those losers."

"So pushy! Give me a second. I was gonna do that before you pulled me along, Hakaze-san." You complain, removing the piece that still kept your swimsuit hidden, rushing to where the rest of the unit was, leaving your things with Adonis. When you jog back, you notice Kaoru oddly silent - especially after how bright he was before - his eyes glued to you. Frowning, you push your bangs back, panting slightly from the quick trip back and forth. "Something wrong, Hakaze-san?"

"Could you, uh, run back and forth again? Actually, no, wait... Will you run around in the water while I watch?"

"You're disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WHAT ELSE IS KAORU GOOD FOR EXCEPT BEING THIRSTY


	3. Flowers / Souma Kanzaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on going in order of requests, but there's so many (thank you for them, really! keep requesting!) that i don't want to slow the process down so i'll knock 'em out and post them as they finish, rather than in order, so everyone sees something faster! this time, souma's up. our favourite samurai, simply doing his best.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> requested by: izu/san  
> character: souma kanzaki  
> theme: braiding hair + flowers

"Isn't it absolutely lovely out?" You sigh, shutting your eyes and taking in the various senses of nature. But the peacefulness doesn't last long as your nice moment by the fountain is interrupted by a sudden splash - of which you not only hear, but also _feel_. Yup. Your back was definitely completely soaked. But you don't scream, you've been at Yumenosaki for awhile now. You know exactly what's happening without having to turn around. So you cross your arms and pull your legs up onto where you sit on the fountain's rim and look over your shoulder.

Kanata, as you guessed, had jumped into the fountain and, as you also guessed, Souma was there with him. As a matter of fact, he was being repeatedly dunked into the fountain by an ominously deadpan Kanata. With each break when he's out the water, Souma tries to speak, but it's always soon cut off by another dunk. "I," dunk, "understand," dunk, "your," dunk, "anger," dunk, "but," dunk, "Buchou-dono," dunk, "please," dunk, "wait," dunk.

This was sad. Souma was a very kind person, too serious sometimes and too naive others, but kind nonetheless. He was always working hard, especially when it came to _Akatsuki_ and the Marine Club. Kanata, too, was very nice... but there was something _off_ about him, as was the case with the rest of the Oddballs - as if those smiles held something much more behind them. Regardless, Kanata was nice, but he tended to be... detached. A lot. And that often led to him not really understanding social situations or acceptable actions. So, whenever Souma frustrated him, he opted to either shove Souma in the water and hold him down (never long enough to kill him), dunk him repeatedly, or something of that range.

Clearly, Souma had frustrated Kanata... _again_.

You sigh and push yourself up and off the fountain, walking around the edge of it until you're at the two. You take Kanata's hand and smile at him, and he smiles back and releases Souma, who pops his head out the water and takes a big breath, heaving afterwards.

"Shinkai-senpai, what happened this time?" You ask, releasing his hand. Kanata hums and draws his hand back, now using both to lightly splash the water beside him happily.

"Souma... He forgot to feed one of the fish... It's okay, though... The fish, I mean. Not Souma." Kanata says softly like always, laying down into the water.

"I apologize sincerely, Buchou-dono! I did not mean to cause the fish any harm, nor did I have any ill will or bad intentions for it...! Please forgive me! In fact, I will commit ritual suicide right here in repentance...!" He goes to draw his blade and you shriek for him to stop, swatting at him lightly until he frowns and gives in, nodding. "I understand! I will not do anything to upset you either, Producer-dono."

"Oh my god... You both are so stressful." You press a hand to your forehead, "Shinkai-senpai, you stay here. ... Well, I'm sure you will. I'm going to help Kanzaki-kun dry off, okay?" You hear a soft hum in response and take that as an 'okay', snatching up Souma's wrist afterwards and tugging him over to a nearby bench. Pushing him down onto it, you nod when he's seated and pat his head gently. "I'll be right back! Do _not_ move, you hear me?" When he nods, you smile and rush inside to get towels (one for yourself and one for Souma), coming back quickly and seating yourself beside him.

Souma looks to you expectantly, thinking you'll hand over the towel so he can dry his head off himself. But you shake your head and wrap yours around your shoulders before getting up and moving to stand behind him, pulling out his hair ribbon, dropping the towel onto his head, and beginning drying his hair yourself.

"Producer-dono...! I can handle this myself, so...!" He begins to protest but you hold up a hand and frown.

"Nope! You got me into this mess so you have to listen to whatever I say! Now sit still and let me dry your hair!" You scold but finish with a smile, moving back to your task at hand of drying his hair (which, you note, is even _prettier_ when it's loose).

Aside from your humming and the faint sound of Kanata singing about whatever he likes, it's quiet. Souma fidgets every now and again, but besides that, he obeys. And when his hair is dry, you remove the towel and place it on the bench. Of course, Souma goes to tie his hair back up, but you wave your hands and smile.

"No, no! Wait! I wanna do something now! Think of it as paying me back still!"

"Producer-dono..."

"Trust me, trust me!" You wave your hand dismissively and move away to pick various flowers nearby, bringing a bunch back over to the bench when you're satisfied. Souma looks at you, confused, but offers no complaints as you move back behind him and begin braiding the flowers through his hair.

You can't see it, but, upon realizing what's happening, Souma begins to flush slightly, his fingers twitching nervously in his lap. He doesn't move, though, nor does he complain. He will be obedient - because that is what a good samurai is. He simply listens to your humming again, that overlaps with Kanata's singing. It's a weird setting, but it's one he likes so, despite his awkwardness, he smiles - small but there - and thinks that this is nice.

"Fufu! All done!" You say, after a good amount of time has passed, and rush to stand in front of Souma. You squeal with delight and hurriedly pull your phone out, snapping a picture before Souma can protest and showing him. "You look so pretty, Kanzaki-kun! Ahh, even prettier than me... Aw..."

"N-No! You are definitely the prettiest, Producer-dono!" Souma rushes to say, only realizing what he's said _after_. Despite the fact that you laugh and thank him, he goes even redder than before, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "S-Sorry...! It's improper of me to say such things, isn't it...!?"

"Haha, it's totally okay, Kanzaki-kun. It's no big deal, I appreciate it!" You smile, "Thank you."

"Ah... A-Alright." He nods and stands up, and notices you still have some flowers unused. While you're still talking (about how pretty he looks), he takes a pink flower and swiftly tucks it behind your ear, smiling brightly.

"Now we match!" He says it so happily that now you are burning red, and when he notices, he begins to panic. He asks you wildly if you're allergic to that flower, if you're sick, if something happened and, if it's his fault, he'll kill himself! But you fumble to insist you're fine and try to settle him down, all while Kanata offers no help whatsoever.

Really, Souma is definitely more pretty and pure than any flower in this garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to bea cuz i know you came to read this


End file.
